


Teladan

by yucc



Series: Hari Karya Penggemar Internasional 2015 / International Fanworks Day 2015 [5]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: #IFDrabble, Adaptation, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2015, Magi Vigilante RP
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yucc/pseuds/yucc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sosok Masrur di mata adik sepupunya, Morgiana.</p><p>untuk <i>event</i> <strong>Hari Karya Penggemar International 2015</strong>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teladan

**Author's Note:**

> setting diambil dari **Magi Vigilante RP** (di twitter).
> 
>  
> 
> **Disklaimer:**
> 
>   * **Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic** adalah karya  _Ohtaka Shinobu_  yang diserialisasikan di  _Weekly Shounen Sunday_  dan satuannya dipublikasikan oleh  _Shogakukan_  serta animasinya dibuat oleh  _A-1 Pictures._
>   * Tidak ada keuntungan materi sedikit pun yang Penulis dapat atau ambil dari fanfiksi ini.
> 


Morgiana menganggap Masrur sebagai sosok teladannya, sebagai seorang kakak perkasa dengan segala tanggung jawab yang bersedia dipikul, sebagai seorang pengajar taman kanak-kanak yang ramah dan selalu penuh perhatian, sebagai seorang pengampuh klub _judo_ yang tegas dan tidak segan berbagi ilmu pada para amatir.

Hidup berdua dengan Masrur, tanpa kedua orangtua yang dahulu mendampinginya, sudah tidak terasa asing buatnya. Morgiana sekarang terbiasa bangun dengan sarapan telur dadar yang sama tiap paginya, motor yang mengantarnya pulang seusai latihan ekstrakurikuler, dan pelajaran hidup yang diam-diam ia serap dari tiap-tiap tindakan Masrur.

Sesungguhnya, mungkin Morgiana sedikit merasakan cinta yang berbeda pada sang kakak sepupu.

**Author's Note:**

> selamat hari karya penggemar sedunia!
> 
> terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai sini! :)


End file.
